seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 27
Orwell sat alone breathing heavily as he watched Makino tear through his forces. "I can't sit here and watch this." Eien walked out of a portal. "No worries. Everything will be fine." "How..." "Easy. You in your prime." Orwell's eyes widened. "You can do that?!" "Yes. Especially since the others are..... Occupied." - Chrono, Quinn, and Aetas are tied up, and slowly being dropped into a volcano. Quinn pouts. "I knew he was a cliche villain when he walked in... Shame on me now... And now I'm falling into lava. Oooooh... Shit..." Chrono exhaled and relaxed. "Well.. I had a good run. Too bad I have to die here with you two... On the bright side Milk Chrono will never exist." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Aetas and Quinn yelled into the sky. "Hey!" They hear a baby crying, and an older Chrono rocks him to sleep. "It's me! Milk Chrono!" Chrono looked down. "Dammit. Anyone but him. Me. That." "I prefer you... But 20% more awesome. I will say, I was never in this situation. Thanks to friendship, we beat Eien in like... 20 minutes." "That's the difference between me and you. You must've had some competent partners. But I get stuck with these two idiots!!" "Actually, those two really helped. I actually had Quinn meet his wife when we went to the awesome fun party later." Quinn was surprised. "Do I like her?" "Yes you do." "Milk Chrono is best Chrono!" Chrono laid his head back. "Well since you're here.. Can you do me a favor?" Milk Chrono nodded and smiled. "Of course. What do you need?" "Oh I don't know. Maybe could you possibly, UNTIE US!!!!!" "Silly Chrono, if I did, you would fall, and then this bundle of joy would never be. But, I could take you out of the volcano, then let you go." Aetas laughs. "Hah! Milk Chrono owned you!" Chrono turned to Aetas then to Milk Chrono. "You can untie him right here. Let him burn." "But that's not nice at all." "I'M NOT NICE!!" "If you're not nice then why am I?" "Because you got milk!!" "I was actually getting that milk to drown Aetas." "WHO DROWNS PEOPLE IN MILK?!!" "Apparently we do!" "Shut up!!" "Well, I am Lactose intolerant... You monster! It's only worse!" "Why're you lactose intolerant?!!" "I don't know!!!" "Hey!" Quinn interjected. "You mind moving us before you continue your argument on whatever this is about? I've died once and that's enough!!" "Okay." The three are out of the volcano, and free. Milk Chrono is currently being climbed by his baby, and he's laughing. "I bet he's going to go on thousands of adventures!" Chrono's eye twicthed. "I can't believe I turn into you. I've avoided milk for so long!! Where did you get the milk?! Tell me!!" "Kent." "NEWGATE?!!! Newgate sold me that milk?! Dammit!! I can't kill him. So I'm destined to become you?!" Milk Chrono nodded and smiled. "Trust me, it'll all be worth it. Like look at little Z! He's so adorable! He has our looks!" Chrono fell over depressed. "Kill me." Aetas shrugged. "Under normal circumstances I would agree but I like Milk Chrono. He's awesome!" "Besides, Kent only did so because he was friends with the milk merchant, who was injured because Fantasia thought he was groping her ass. It was Raion." "So Kent is friends with milk merchants?" "Seems so." "I don't even know what to say to you anymore." Chrono turned away and walked off. Milk Chrono turned to Quinn and Aetas. "Aren't you two going?" Aetas shrugged. "Why should we?" "He's going to die if you don't." "That's my problem how?" "If he dies, I cease to exist. And then my babies will also cease to exist. And I can't have that." "So, you think we're..." Milk Chrono squeezes both Aetas and Quinn's heads. "If I wanted too, I could wipe Eien out of existence... But I can't interfere in fear of changing too much. You can. But... If you don't help, I can always send you to hellish places. Even the rules won't interfere if I harm you two." Aetas looked to milk Chrono with fear in his eyes. "When did you get so scary?!" "Whenever the lives of my bundles of joy are on the line. I'll do anything for them." Quinn nodded. "Well Aetas, I believe it's time we get a move on." "Who says that anymore?" Aetas asked as he ran off. "People from the past." Quinn ran with him, and Milk Chrono smiled. Z began to sit Indian position on his head, and Chrono wanted to cheer. "So... Adorable..." - Eien stood over Orwell and smiled. "Go get them." Orwell looked at himself. "I feel so young." "Well I did take you back to your prime." "Ahh yes... 41. I became a Yonkou, and the world strongest at this age... The ROGE empire was barely a year old, and was only two islands... If I knew I would be great... I would have been so happy." "So get out there, and kick some ass. And before I forget, I honestly have no clue how long it'll take for your age to catch up to you. So make every second count." "Of course." Orwell was gone, and was behind Makino. He ripped her heart out, and was in front of Kent. He looked at it, and saw it bursted in flames. "I taught you well... Had I used Haki though... We wouldn't be having this fight." Kent stared at Orwell blankly. "Who are you? You have a familiar scent... Old man scent." Jericho stopped and turned in Kent's direction. "Kent you can't say things like that. It's rude!" "Oh no, I'm only 41... But I was just 151..." Orwell kicks Kent, causing Kent to crash into the ground. Orwell feels his body, and grins. "I wonder... Could I..." He tries to use his devil fruit, but can't. "Hmm... Still have to wait. When I hit 75... You're all dead." Kent lifted his head and shook himself to sanity. "What just happened?" "I happened." Eien laughed as he sat on a boulder. "It's nice to be on the winning side. Plus, I figured he would enjoy being young again." Jericho helped Kent up. "Well shit." He said sadly. "Kent, it was nice knowing you. You are the best brother a guy could ask for." Kent blinked in response. "Why do you assume we're gonna die?" "Because he was practically invisible... And now he's in his prime... So he's double invincible." "True. But we still have his badass daughter on our side!" Makino burst in flames, rushing at Orwell, and Orwell blocked her roundhouse kick. Jericho watched in horror. "You think we should help her?" Kent nodded. "By your logic, he's double invincible." "You're not gonna let me live that down are you?" "Not a chance." Orwell punches at Makino, and she blocked the attack. Orwell begun to laugh. "YOU FOOL! IN MY PRIME, I WAS A LIVING GOD! I NEVER LOST EVER, AND ONLY YONKOUS OR ADMIRALS COULD EVEN GIVE ME TROUBLE!" A claymore exploded behind Orwell, causing Orwell to be confused, and explosives hit Orwell. Everyone was confused, and they heard cackling. Someone was behind Kent, and hugged him. "OH GOOD OLD BETRAYAL!" Kent shivered and pushed Caramel away. "Don't touch me. I'd rather spend another week with Cana." "Oh, but Kent, I made those bombs for you! Because... You have such a betray-able face." Kent twitched with anger. "Jericho, you got the rule book?" Jericho nodded and pulled a small notebook from his coat pocket. "Yeah why?" "Add caramel to the list of exceptions to kill." "Don't we need to vote?" "OVERRULED!!" Caramel laughed, and hugged Kent. "Your anger only fuels me!" "Then bother Wayward. He's always angry!" "No, he's too easy. To make the man known as a saint on some islands... Become enraged beyond belief makes me happy!" Kent exhaled and created two miniature gears plugs. "I'm done with this." He said as he placed them in his ears. "NOW LETS KICK ORWELL'S ASS!!" Jericho shook his head. "You don't have to yell." "WHAT?!!!" Caramel laughed, holding a button. He pressed a button, and a catapult fires a boulder, smashing into Kent. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Jericho looked through caramel then pulled out a pen. "Yep. He's on the list." - Riker was watching from the hill, and saw Hayley was next to him. "Why didn't you join the battle?" "I'm watching. Orwell, is my greatest obstacle. I need to learn how to defeat him." Riker snickered at the thought. "You'll never beat him." Hayley looked up to him annoyed. "So why're you up here? Being a chicken like usual?" "No... I'm doing exactly what your doing. To defeat Orwell will be the only way to become king. As I am now... I have no hope. But soon... Soon..." "Whatever.... Hey, do you think we can beat him if we work together?" "Not a chance. A snowball would survive hell before we can beat Orwell as we are." "What if we weren't who we are? He said only a Yonkou and an admiral could challenge him. Who became the Yonkou of my time?" "That idea is stupid." "Fuck you! Answer my question!" "L. K. R. E." "English muthafucka. Do you speak it?!" "Yes, and you'll never find out. Time loop. Or whatever. Now, you aren't a Yonkou yet, and even a Yonkou couldn't kill him. If all three worked together it could be possible, but he has 3 Yonkou level fighters." "3?!" "Yes. Marxius his greatest soldier, his son, and the strongest Legate General... Cortius." "Ugh... I need a time lord.... Wait did you say I was gonna be a Yonkou?!" "Yes." "Are you lying to me?!" "......yes..." Hayley laid down depressed. "I hate you." Riker looked away, and Caramel was behind Riker, poking him in the cheeks. "HE'S THE DEVIL, YET CAN'T LIE! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAH!" Hayley looked to Caramel. "Don't you have an idiot to betray or something?" "Why yes! Yes I do! But I'm betraying my betrayal to mess with the Loli!" "You Didn't just called me a Loli did you." "Well, let's see... Is as old as me, yet looks almost half her age, isn't five foot tall, and has a big brother thing." "I'm the older sibling... And wait... Old as you? How old do you think I am?" "18." "... YOU'RE 18?!" "Yes." "I'm 24!" "I'm an expert in betrayal. You betrayed the truth. I'm touched." "I will make you choke on your own blood." "That sounds stupid and impractical... Do it!" Hayley smiled evilly and turned into her vampiric form before immediately turning back. "Sunlight burns!!! Not enough blood in my system." "Weak." Caramel was then hit by a coconut. Joku juggled Coconuts, and looked to Hayley. "Was that monster clown annoying you?" Hayley looked to Caramel with an evil gleam in her eyes. "Yes. He's a bad clown!" She bared her fangs. "How about I teach you a lesson?" She lunged forward but was knocked back by the near unconscious body of Rosa. Rosa looked up to everyone slowly falling asleep. "We can't win.." She stammered as she looked down to everyone barely able to stand against Orwell. A golden flash shot past them and Ryota stood between Orwell and the others. "Newgate.. I'll never forgive you if you die to anyone other than me." "Well, Orwell here is..." "Orwell?! Shit... I still remember the incident..." "What incident?" "He killed me. I got better." "How much better is better?" "Enough." Ryota turned around to Orwell. "My, you've gotten young. Newgate, I can't win, I doubt I'll even last long. But it'll be enough for you to rest some." "You're not going to sacrifice yourself. I won't allow it." "You're not my father. You hold no power over me." Ryota crouched down and golden energy surrounded him. "Galactic Buster!" He shot off a massive wave of energy into Orwell. Orwell stood tall and smirked as the attack hit him. He dug his feet into the ground and was pushed back a little before he knocked the attack into the sky. "I'll admit, I underestimated you young Ryota. I didn't think you could move me 6 inches. Surprising." Ryota growled. "Dammit!! METEOR!!" He slammed his hand down and brought down his attack. Orwell looked up to the blast and held up his pinky stopping it on contact. "Oh come on. Don't disappoint me so much." "ORBITAL LASER DESTRUCTOR CANNON!" Ryota fires all his power into the sky, and it fires back down, hitting Orwell. Orwell comes out of it, unscathed, and unbothered. "Oh come on. I even stood still for you." Ryota growled and clenched his fists. "I will not not be made a fool of!! VORPAL SUN SHOOTER!!" A giant orb of light grew from Ryota's hands and shot off hundreds of lasers into Orwell. Once the smoke cleared he stood there with a dissatisfied look. "I was ready to feel something. Imagine my surprise when your Attack was comparable to a mosquito." "I'm not done!!" He roared. "Oh, you're not? Feel free to try again. This will be your last chance to impress me." Ryota rose a hand to the sky. "Universal Blaster: Rank 7, CELESTIAL DOWNPOUR!!" The sky turned black and several stars lit up the darkness. All at once they shot down a powerful blast that shook the island. Orwell comes out, covered in minor scrapes and bruises. "Hmm... That wasn't bad... For a weakling." Ryota struggled to stay on his feet. Raion walked forward and held him up. "That was good kid." Ryota looked up to Raion with confusion. "Why're you helping me?" "Well, I figured we could get along. Our powers are pretty similar. Plus, I want to try something." Ryota stood up and brushed his hair out his face. "On your command." Raion nodded. "We're going to need some time." Orwell stepped forward. "I did say that was your last chance didn't i? What makes you think I'll let you have another?" "GIA GIA NO RAGING THUNDER HAMMER!!!" Kent shouted as he slammed down a massive hammer on Orwell. Instantly thousands of bolts of lighting struck him shooting him downward into the island. Kent stood up and looked back. "How much time you need?" Raion smiled nervously. "Five minutes." Kent looked to the hole he created. "This is going to be the longest five minutes of my life." "GOMU GOMU NO... ADVANCED DRILL! 100!" Tack hit Orwell, and Orwell was pushed back, actually being surprised. "Not bad..." Kent and Tack high fived. "Yeah! My five minutes won't be as long!" Kent cheered. "Now let's make his seem like forever." Oliver jumped in, wiping his mouth with blood. "Don't worry, not my blood." Several trees fell to the ground and Roku walked forward dragging Fisker along. "My oh my that took longer than expected. Fisk here was quite the challenge.... What's going on here?" "Orwell is young. We need muscle. Come punch him in his smug face." Kent said quickly. "I'm in." Jakk came from the ground, with a miner hat and a pickaxe. "I came to help! Am I late?!" Kent shook his head. "Not at all. Came at the right time." "Yes! That Mole King told me that I would be too late, but I proved him wrong, just like when he said he would destroy the surface world." "... What?" "I fought mole people." "Well congratulations. You won a prize." "Yay!! Whats my prize?!" "You win a fight against Orwell!" "Yay! Who's that?" "Him." "Oh. Yay!" Kent cracked his knuckles. "Well anyone else wanna show up out the woodwork?" Drew dropped down out of a tree. "Yeah, I guess I'll be the last one. I lost the other marines, and now I'm here... Plus." Drew glared down into the hole. "That bastard has the corpses of my team locked in his filthy basement." Orwell laughed, and folded his arms. "That's counting you too Drew. You're not very far in though, but Sinbad is. His 'radical' shit pissed me off." Drew laughed under his breath. "Well he's a radical man. By he way.. Before I forget..." Drew dashed forward and kicked Orwell into a rock. "I don't appreciate you talking shit about my friends." Roku leaned back. "When did Drew get strong?!" "GO TO HELL ROKU!!" Oliver jumped in, holding a large slab of rock. "I'M GOING TO POUND YOU INTO HELL!" He then slammed the rock into Orwell, but Orwell crushed the earth and was ignoring the pain, to grab Drew, and choke him. "That was your only free shot." Kent and Tack lunged forward. "What about ours?!" Tack yelled as they both punched Orwell causing him to drop Drew. Drew held his throat and gasped for air as Roku jumped head first into Orwell's gut. "Boom bitch!!" "Eat this!" Jakk threw sand in Orwell's mouth, and Orwell began to choke. This was the first time he has actually felt pain since he became young. "Yay! I defeated a bad guy!" "Everyone fight like idiots!!" Drea declared as he poked Orwell in his eyes. "SCISSORS!!" Orwell kicks Drew between the crotch. "I'm 151 years old, I know every technique..." Kent slams Orwell by hitting him with Tack, like Tack is a baseball bat. "I can't believe that worked." Drew was turning over in pain. "Why does everyone in the future do that?! Have you no pride?!" Roku and Oliver looked to each other and nodded as they kicked Orwell in the crotch. Orwell kicked the two, and got up. "Good thing I took those monk classes, or else that last attack would have bee not he doom off me." Kent face faults. "He's invincible!" Kent stopped and looked over to Jericho. "My mistake. Double invincible." Jericho rolled his eyes. "Let it go!" "No!" "Fine, then he's like... Triple invincible... Or something." "Jericho, that's ridiculous... Now if he had more then one devil fruit..." Jericho shook his head. "Kent I will press the button." "Don't you dare!!" "I'm gonna go press it!" Tack looked to Roku. "What button?" "The Blackbeard button." "You better not!!" Kent ordered. "Kent you'll never be strong enough to defeat Blackbeard." Kent gritted his teeth and knocked Orwell into the forest, afterwards cracking his knuckles. "Dammit Jericho! I missed!" "Missed what?" Kent lunged towards Jericho and punched him down. "Don't you ever press that button." "Why?" "Because it's too important to use..." Tack pokes Kent, and when Kent turns around, Tack punches him. "Use it." "Tack, what the hell..." "IF MY CREW DIES, BECAUSE YOU COULD HAVE SAVED THEM BUT DIDN'T, I WILL REFUSE TO..." "Oh shut it." Orwell impales Tack, and rips Tack's beating heart out. Tack looks down, and falls down. Everyone stares at it, and Orwell looks at the heart. "I heard modern science can actually cure this... You just need withen 5 minutes, and the heart needs to be cold. Amazing... Isn't it? Sadly... Even science can't fix a broken heart." Orwell clutches, and the heart implodes. "I'm sorry, was that pun too bad? I'm sorry, it's just I really didn't give enough shit about who I killed to even put in real effort." Kent frozen in place and picked up Tack's body. "He... He didnt..." Tears started to flow down his face before he glared over to Orwell. "I'm going to kill you.." Kent walked over to Makino. "I'm sorry.. Leave this to me." Orwell tilted his head. "And what can you possible do?" "Overdrive.." - Eien saw Tack die, and he got up. "Not yet... Tack can't die now... Without him... Humanity will never accomplish it's greatest achievement." - Jericho lead the Gear and Attack Pirates away from the fight. Freya stopped and looked confused. "Why're we running?!" Jericho shook his head. "Well.. Last time this happened, Kent kinda.... Sank an island. On the bright side it was nearly uninhabited. But I think we should leave. Or at least get some distance." Quinn walked past, eating corn chips. "Move out the way!" He opened a portal, and threw it at everyone. Everyone part of the ROGE empire was gone. "Ha! Dues ex machina!" Aetas slammed Quinn down. "WHAT THE HELL?! I WANTED TO SEE KENT USE THAT!" "Yeah, but if he did, time would have..." "Blah blah blah YOU SUCK!" Chrono walked past everyone. "Quit being a baby Aetas.." He stopped before Makino and kneeled. "Give me a minute." Aetas rolled his eyes. "Time puns? Not funny." "Will you ever shut your mouth? I'm reversing his time. Back to before he died... If it doesn't work. Someone find Hades!" "Yo!" Hades came in, and looked down at Tack. "Huh... I don't have a pun for this, but..." Jakk grabbed Hades, and lifted him. Jakk is snarling, and tears are covering his face. "BRING HIM BACK NOW!" Hades popped his neck. "Alright let me down." Hades jumped down and looked around. He stomped the ground and pointed to it. "Alright, drop him here." Jakk grabbed Tack and launched him towards Hades. "Fix my friend!!" "Yeah yeah yeah. I got this! This isn't my first resurrection. More like my twelfth." Hades cracked his knuckles and muttered what seemed like jibberish. Black flames erupted from the ground and engulfed Tack inside. "YOURE DESTROYING HIM!!" "Relax. These flames don't burn." Hades flicked his wrist and the pieces of his heart reconnected together before dropping into the flames. "Think of them as... Spiritual glue. His body is back in one piece, we're just waiting for the soul." Riker came up, and looked down. "Stop." "Huh?" Jakk looked to Riker, and was about to punch him, when Oliver nodded. "Listen to him... Just stop." Hades just threw his hands up in the air. "What the hell?!" "We want Tack... But not like this." "What? As an undead creature, that... Needs... Me..." Kent exhaled and walked away. "Hades.. Find another way. Please." "Where are you going?" "Time for a raid." "Suicide mission is the better term. And unless your body is in one piece there's no way you'll come back." Kent looked back his cheek flushed from tears. "Okay.." Hades stopped the flames and sat down. "Fine then.. Get yourself killed for all I care." He looked down to Tack's body. "How can I revive him?..." Kent popped his neck. "Shadow Gear; Stage 2, Activate." His hair instantly changed to white, and his clothes turned black. He looked to everyone. "I'll be back." Hiroka held him by his shoulder. "Don't get yourself killed.. Please." "It's me. Dying isn't on my to do list." Hiroka smiled and laughed nervously. "Well incase you don't come back..." "No. Save it for when I come back." Kent smiled as he disappeared in a black trail. Hades looked to Tack, and Chrono walked back to Tack. "This kid dies more then Zod." "So what're we gonna do with him?" Hades asked. "If we leave him like this he'll rot." "Can't you suspend him into some sort of purgatory?" "My powers aren't that advanced yet." "Oh..." Aetas grabs Tack, and teleports. He comes back, and scratches his ear. "I put him in a freezer." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc